1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of wireless internet and advances in communication technology, more and more portable computers and other devices that operate using batteries rather than other types of power supplying units are being rapidly developed. In general, portable computers are compact and easy to carry, and thus are widely used for business and personal purposes. Portable computers may contain internal battery packs, so as to facilitate use in a variety of places without having to locate other power supplying devices. Also, internal battery packs may include secondary batteries, which are rechargeable.